This invention relates to an apparatus which forms part of a carding machine and which serves for introducing fiber material to the main carding cylinder. The apparatus includes a fiber feeding device and, downstream thereof and upstream of the carding cylinder (as viewed in the direction of fiber advance), a licker-in provided with a sawtooth clothing. In case a plurality of licker-ins is provided in a series, in any pair of adjoining licker-ins, the downstream licker-in cooperates with the adjoining upstream licker-in as a doffer and opening roll.
In a known apparatus, between the fiber feeding device and the main carding cylinder, three licker-ins are provided, each carrying a sawtooth clothing. Immediately downstream of the feeding device which is formed of a feed roll and a feed table cooperating therewith, a first licker-in is arranged. The first licker-in receives fiber material which has already been pre-opened and pre-cleaned by a cleaner forming part of a fiber processing line and situated upstream of the carding machine. It is a disadvantage of such a conventional arrangement that the sawteeth of the licker-in immediately following the fiber feeding device of the carding machine penetrate very aggressively into the fiber material.